Another Night In
by Red-Maple-Vodka
Summary: Matthew and Anya are just staying in tonight, so what else would they do besides play? Another smut fest for my sweetie Ivan, sharing is caring. Consider it an AU if you like.


Matt and Anya were relaxing at home, enjoying the quiet moment with the kids sleeping in their rooms. Anya was curled on the couch rubbing Matthew's foot between her hands as he was watching a show on TV. Her husband flexed his toes and rubbed his foot on her thigh, he was always appreciative of Anya's strong hands. "Anya, you want to fuck tonight?" Yeah he would go there, he was horny dammit. Anya looked up at Matthew and frowned, maybe he should be more considerate!

"No, not tonight Matvey." She pushed his foot away and crossed her arms, in reality she was just as horny but she didn't want it to be so easy. Matt sighed and looked back at the screen; he could get her to beg if he tried. "I guess I could just get one off before bed then." He glanced back at her before unzipping his pants and putting on the Playboy channel. Big tits were a turn on for him after all. "You can go to bed if you want." Anya would probably stay, she liked watching him masturbate.

"Pervert…" She was looking from the screen to his crotch; Matthew had already pulled his underwear down and was starting to stroke himself. Bastard, porn addict, bad husband! Despite what she was thinking it was still sexy, Anya really enjoyed seeing him get hard. Her eyes kept going back to his cock, Matt was pretty good about trimming and neatness and his foreskin just looked….hot. Damn, Anya cursed herself while crossing her legs. "You do this when I'm not home?"

"Ah, yeah sometimes…." He was moving a little faster as his eyes made contact with Anya's. "I know you like watching." Matthew grunted and played with himself more, it was only a matter of time before his wife was naked and all over him. She was currently rubbing her legs together, thinking about how nicely he went inside her and how he made that cute face while cumming. Fuck her life, Anya sighed and tugged at her sweater, the girls on TV were thinner than her. "Should I lose weight Matvey?"

"N-no babe…you're fine." Matthew didn't say it much but he loved her being chunky, it made her soft and cuddly and her tits and ass were nice and jiggly. Fuck she was sexy. "Don't worry about that."

"Matveeeey…" She whined, not really believing what he said. "You don't think I'm fat?" Anya took off her top and squeezed her sides, she was fat! They had to stop buying ice cream…

"Anya, you're not fat…" Jesus, why did she have to ruin the mood? "You don't believe me do you." This was killing his erection; he sighed and scooted over to rub her shoulder. "I think you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I get a raging boner when I think about your huge tits crushing me." Okay that was kind of a joke, but he did really find her attractive. "Do I have to prove it to you?"

"….no." Anya sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, she still felt embarrassed. Matthew put his arms around her and kissed her face, maybe he could turn this around. "Babe, take your clothes off, I want to play with your boobs…" She was wearing one of those unsexy support bras for the especially endowed women, it needed to come off. Matthew huffed and tried to unhook her bra, he was failing. "Dammit, you know I'm not good at this!" Anya pushed his away and hid her smile, he was so cute when he tried being macho. "Fine, I'll take it off. You can't touch me yet…" She took off her bra and slipped her pants off; at least her panties weren't the granny ones.

"You think I'm sexy? Even after three children?" She stood up and looked down at herself, it wasn't like she was a gross mass of fat, but she couldn't help but compare herself to the girls on the screen. Maybe it would be good to work out more and not eat all the bread. "Do you still like having sex with me?"

Matt was staring, Anya was so hot… He reached out and slapped her butt. "Damn, of course I love banging you. Get your juicy ass over here."

"Matvey!" It wasn't funny! She was having one of those infuriating girl moments! "You're teasing me…"

"No, god Anya you're fine! Stop worrying about what other women look like! I'm only looking at you…"

"You were looking at those bunny girls.."

"T-that's different! Just sit down." Matthew groaned and turned the TV off; maybe they could get the focus back now. "Come on, I'll make you feel good Anya, I always do." Anya seated herself again and looked at her spouse wearily; he'd do anything for sex. Matt scooted back to her and put his hands on her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. "Just lay back…" He'd wanted to do this all evening.

"Fine…" Anya laid back and was glad it was dim, she still felt shy when being exposed like this. Matthew rubbed her chest and moved his hands down to pull her panties off. "Don't tense up, come on babe…" He tossed her wet undies to the floor and spread her legs, her scent made his groin twitch with excitement as he went down on her. Her pussy was so moist, obviously this was exciting her. Anya whimpered and moved her hips against his face; he was really good with his mouth. "Matvey, n-not so fast…" His tongue was dipping in and out; it was such a tease for her. "Use your fingers.." She wanted to cum on his face; Matt liked her juices on him. He made a noise and pushed his index and middle fingers into her, pressing into her soft insides for her g-spot. Anya let out a loud moan, she was close already, and he was sucking her clit and rubbing that spot so roughly. "M-Matvey! Oh god, d-don't be so rough!" She moved her hips again, biting her lip and groaning as she had her first climax. "Shit…f-fuck me Matvey, please…"

He pulled away and licked his lips triumphantly; it had only been a matter of time before she wanted him. Too bad he didn't have lip balm on hand, eating pussy always made his lips so dry. "You want it now? You're sure?"

"Yes, you've been….waiting haven't you?" Her chest was rising and falling quickly, nipples nice and erect after all the effort Matthew had put in. "You can cum on my chest too…I know you like doing that…" His eyes lit up and he giggled, rubbing her crotch contently. He'd let this go for a few hours at least; get as many orgasms out of his wife as possible. "You're already pretty wet here; I guess we can….do it now." Oh he was ready to go, already going in and getting comfortable in her. "Damn, you're just sucking me in! You really wanted to get fucked didn't you?" She only moaned in reply and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Good girl.." He moved, feeling her squeeze and shudder at each thrust. It was going to be a long night. It was good that Matt had been practicing on holding out for longer, otherwise this could have a disappointing ending. "What do you want Anya? Tell me."

"I...mm..I want you to touch my breasts...and suck them. Make me cum Matvey..." Matthew was more than happy to fulfill her requests, taking her breasts and pinching her nipples. "Damn, can't even fit them in my hands." Though the idea of smothering himself in her chest was damn sexy. He leaned down and bit a nipple, getting a soft cry from his wife as he tugged with his teeth. Her nipples were amazing too, large tan areolas that looked too tasty to not be sucked and licked by him. It was a matter of minutes before she came again, her body only becoming more sensitive with time. "Fuck! Matvey...!" Her face was flushed, mouth parted as she gasped for air. It was like she was begging to have him in her mouth.

"Anya...you want to suck me?" He'd probably cum if she did, not that it would stop him from continuing this session of theirs.

"Yes, I...I want to taste your dick. I-I'm a bad girl aren't I Matvey?" He chuckled and cooed in response, pulling out and motioning her towards him. "You really are, after having three kids you're still hungry for cock? Such a nasty girl Anya." She was already down, wrapping her lips around his shaft and eagerly sucking him.

"Yeah, get all your pussy juice off okay?" He stroked her head and watched her, Anya really could be kinky when she wanted to be. "You're gonna be filled with cum by morning aren't you? Can't get enough of this.." His voice got a little shakier as he moved his hips, damn she was horny. "You want to drink my milk? Or have it on your face?" It'd be so hot if she let him take a picture on his phone, something for when he was out. Anya moaned and sucked even harder, attempting to deepthroat him without gagging. "Careful babe, ahh, you're doing good..." So close already, Matt gritted his teeth and pulled her off. "Be a good girl and open your mouth." He was furiously stroking himself now, panting softly. Anya closed her eyes and kept her mouth open, Matthew's cum was so sweet. With a grunt he finally came, managing to shoot some into her mouth while the rest landed on her neck and chest. "Shiiiiiit! Jesus... Damn, Anya.." His eyes readjusted and he grabbed his phone to take a picture. "Don't move." The camera made a click and flash, Anya opened her eyes and gave Matthew an indignant look. "Matvey! I told you no pictures!"

"Hey! It's just for my personal use! I've sent you pictures of my dick before...""And I always delete them, you know...I don't feel comfortable with that Matvey.."

"Geeze, I guess I'll delete it then. Later." He gave a sigh and tossed his phone to the side. It wasn't worth arguing right now. "Anya, do you want to move this elsewhere?" It'd be great to just fuck all over the house, it wouldn't be the first time they'd done that.

"...I don't know, I'm getting tired Matvey." Anya laid back on the couch and sighed, the cum on her neck was starting to feel gross. "Maybe we should wash up, I feel icky.."

"Alright, whatever. Go to the bathroom, I'll just...pick up the clothes." If he was lucky they could go for another round in the bathtub. Anya slowly got up and walked upstairs to their bedroom, Matt gathered their clothes in his arms and followed after her. Perhaps he could get her to do anal? After giving her a nice clean though...

She was in the bathroom, turning the shower on and putting the water at the right temperature. Matthew stopped long enough to stare at her body, it was so nice and plump. "Babe, you trying to turn me on?" She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out before stepping into the shower, the water felt nice on her chilled skin. "Damn, that's a great view.." Matt leaned against the sink and watched her scrub the semen off, the way the water ran down her curves... He was getting hard again. "Anya, you should do a show for me. You're just so sexy right now...""Matvey, I said I was tired.." It was a bit interesting to see him with the look though, like he was imagining fucking her. "What would you want me to do anyways?"

"You should get off with the shower head... I want to see you blasting water at your pussy and having an orgasm." Anya was blushing as he said those words, it seemed so perverted! She'd never actually done that before either. "I might get water all over the floor..""It doesn't matter, we'll mop it up later right? We can just go back to the bedroom and fuck till you can't walk. You want that Anya?" His lips curled into a lewd grin as he looked over her body. It was great having Anya for his wife. She shivered in excitement and shrugged her shoulders, Matthew could be so demanding sometimes. "Matvey, you need to...strip first. I don't want to be the only one naked." He still had his shirt on and she wanted to see all of him, it wouldn't be very fair otherwise.

"Alright love." Matthew yanked the shirt off, finally showing his toned stomach and the happy trail that led to his wonderful package. At least this what Anya thought, seeing him getting turned on was only an incentive now. She pulled the shower head from its holder and spread her legs, balancing on the small ledge in the shower. "I-I've never done this..." She didn't want to do anything embarrassing, the water wasn't too hot at least. "Just don't laugh at me.." Anya aimed the water at her pussy and gasped, it felt weird, not quite enough to make her cum probably. Her hand went over to turn up the power of the water flow and her body shivered as the sensation increased. Anya made little grunting noises and rubbed herself, at least she could clean while masturbating. "M-Matvey...this feels weird.."

"Yeah? Keep going Anya, you look like you're enjoying it." He was enjoying the performance at least, his hand was already stroking his penis and it felt fucking amazing. No way were they not doing it again. His totally sexy wife was moaning more, already starting to get aroused from the water, who cared if the floor was becoming a slip hazard? Her body was shaking, getting closer to a climax and Matthew had to stop himself from going off by squeezing hard on his erection. "God, I'm gonna cum...Matvey.." Her fingers were thrusting into her cunt, finally taking her over the edge. Anya heaved a shaky sigh and turned the water down, that...had been pretty good. "How you feeling babe? Can I do something?""What...are you planning?" He had that look on his face. Anya frowned and covered herself. Matt smiled and got up, his dick was already throbbing. "Turn around Anya."

"..." She turned, leaning over a little. He'd probably want to do anal. "You should be careful." His hands were spreading her cheeks already. "I'll be very careful." He was gonna wash her ass for sure. "Your ass is really hot Anya.." What a milf she was. "Alright, we'll go nice and slow." His finger slipped in easily enough, the water would be good enough to clean her up. "Just gonna make you nice and clean before I go in kay?" Two fingers now, it was fun making her squirm like this. "You're so dirty in here.""Don't say that! Matvey..." He was being mean, her face was turning red in embarrassment. Good thing she wasn't facing him. It hurt a little being stretched out like this, the water made it less rough thankfully. "Anya, I think you're ready now." She was never ready for his cock, it felt so much bigger than his fingers. "Matvey! Careful..." She whined and groaned softly, she just felt so full. He moved slowly, grasping her hips. "Damn, just ah, tell me if it's too much okay?" At least he could be considerate sometimes.

Matthew fucked her gently, it was awesome. Her body was shaking and her moans only made him more excited. "Anya, I'm gonna hold you so tight when we get in bed...god. I love you so much." "Matvey, mmm, shut up." All the talking was making her more embarrassed, hehe. Matt grunted and pressed himself against her body, once he was done they'd probably just sleep. His hips moved faster and finally he let out a growl as he came.

"...did you just growl?" Wow, he did... "Shut up." He whispered, kissing her neck and pulling away. "I think we can sleep now.." Anya nodded and turned the water off, getting herself to limp to their bed. "My back is going to hurt.."

"Sorry, I'll give you a massage in the morning." Now Matthew just wanted to cuddle, Anya's body was so warm. "Let's just sleep." It'd be nice to rest. They both crawled into bed, Matt putting his arms around Anya and giving her a kiss. "Good night love."

"Good night Matvey, thank you...for tonight." She felt fuzzy and warm with her hubby holding her, it was nice. They were all snuggled up as they finally fell asleep.


End file.
